deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Abe (Oddworld)
Abe is the main protagonist of the video game series, Oddworld. He is a Mudokon, an avian-like race on the planet Oddworld. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Crash Bandicoot VS Abe (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Rayman * Spyro the Dragon (Spyro/Skylanders) History Abe began his life, as most slave Mudokons did, in an industrial establishment. Specifically, RuptureFarms, the biggest meat processing plant on Oddworld. Abe grew up more or less satisfied with the way things were, until he discovered the Glukkons in charge of RuptureFarms were faced with rapidly declining sales and planned to use Mudokons as a new kind of meat product. Horrified, Abe attempted to somehow escape from RuptureFarms, hoping to try and save fellow Mudokon workers along the way. During his escape, Abe discovered his inherent ability to possess other beings and take full control over their bodies. Using this new power to his advantage, Abe was able to free himself from RuptureFarms. Abe soon learned of an aspect of Oddworld with which he was completely unfamiliar; the native side. He learned of the way things used to be, and was directed by Big Face, the Shaman Mudokon, to the harsh regions of Paramonia and Scrabania, where he faced the sacred Paramites and Scrabs. Surviving these trials, Abe was endowed with two mystical tattoos, one on each hand. They granted him the power to channel an ancient Mudokon God, the Shrykull. With this power, Abe returned to RuptureFarms, rescued all 299 Mudokon workers (99 in the original), and destroyed the factory. Not long after, Abe learned of Necrum, an ancient Mudokon tribal burial ground, from a trio of tormented spirits known as the Three Weirdos. The burial chambers were being dug up by greedy Glukkon Industrialists, who sought to use the bones to make SoulStorm Brew, as is revealed in the opening cutscene. To make matters worse, blinded Mudokon workers were being used to dig up the bones. The Weirdos pleaded with Abe to try and save the burial grounds so that the spirits could rest in peace. In response, Abe set off on a trek to try and save the burial grounds, with a group of Mudokon followers in-tow. Eventually, after crossing a vast desert, they reached the Glukkon establishment. Soon after, Abe discovered SoulStorm Brew, an addictive drink concoction that made anyone who drank it utterly addicted (coining the phrase "One is too many. A million is not enough".) Abe traveled to the Mudanchee and Mudomo burial vaults to free the spirits there and gain the power to heal Mudokons addicted to the foul brew. Abe moved on to FeeCo Depot, a major train station. From here he traveled to and shut down Bonewerkz and Slig Barracks, and eventually shut down FeeCo Depot itself. Abe was soon on his way to the infamous SoulStorm Brewery, where SoulStorm Brew was concocted. He sabotaged brew production by possessing various Glukkons and freeing Mudokons, and ultimately blew up the factory. On his own, Abe managed to liberate all three hundred Mudokons from the facility. Some time later, Abe encounters The Almighty Raisin and learns about a Gabbit named Latamire Munch.The plan is to find munch and rescue him from the labs where he is being held captive by entering the big well but munch has already been freed by the Fuzzles, and they meet up to continue their journey. With Munch, he gathers a fortune for a pitifully poor Glukkon called Lulu, which they then used to win the last can of Gabbiar (a canned cuisine made of 150 Gabbit eggs), from Vykkers Labs. During Abe and Munch's collaboration, countless lives were saved, among Mudokons and Fuzzles alike. Abe is now an advocate of the Mudokon resistance. He is viewed as a hero by his peers and as a terrorist by the Industrialists. At the end of their journey, Munch thanks Abe for helping him get the Gabbiar, which surprises Abe since he never got a thanks for the good he has done. Death Battle Info Background *Species: Mudokon *Height: 5'8" *Weight: 92 lbs *Residence: RuptureFarms (formerly), Eastern Mudos (current) *Occupation: First Class Floor Waxer (formerly), Employee of the Year, Messiah of the Mudokons *His lip stitches are sewn to prevent him from crying as a child and have since loosened Powers & Abilities *GameSpeak **"Hello!" (greets one Mudokon) **"Follow Me" (gets the Mudokon to follow Abe) **"Wait" (gets all the Mudokons to wait in-place) **"Angry" (Abe growls in anger, doesn't really do much) **"Whistle 1" (One of the whistling tunes Abe uses to get other Mudokons to help) **"Whistle 2" (Same as Whistle 1, except that it's a different whistling tune) **"Laugh" (Abe just laughs, doesn't really do anything) **"Fart" (Was used to get other Mudokons to laugh) ***"Explosive Fart" **"All a Ya" (greets all nearby Mudokons) **"Work" (gets the Mudokons to work, if there's even anything for them to work on) **"Sorry" (can apologize if he did any harm to any Mudokons) **"Stop it" (can stop Mudokons from ending up in a fight, which might end up killing each other) **"Attack" (gets the Mudokons to attack enemies nearby for Abe) *Possessing (when de-possessing someone, they would explode except to more powerful enemies) *Chanting (can create a bird portal to escape and is used for possessing anyone) *Can roll around on the ground *Invisibility Ring (makes Abe invisible for a certain amount of time and is used to sneak past enemy forces without being detected) *Healing Ring (can be used to heal sick people) *Spirit Ring (detonates all bombs in Abe's range) Weapons & Arsenal * Grenade (can be thrown in an arc from the position Abe is standing, as well as dropping them at his feet while running or standing still) * Rocks * Bonepowder Keg (explodes when landing on the ground and inflicts large amount of damage within the blast radius) Shrykull Transformation *With both tattoos he collected after passing trials, Abe can transform into an invincible Mukodon demigod *Can electrocute the entire area around him with powerful bolts of electricity *Kills any hostile forces and exploding any hostile ordnance that happens to be nearby Feats *Escaped RuptureFarms and returns to destroy it later *Completed the ancient trails of Paramonia and Scrabania *Rescued all 299 Mudokons few times *Sabotaged SoulStorm Brew production and liberated every Mudokon from the facility *Helped Munch to get him the Gabbiar *Outran Paramites, Scrabs and Sligs *Made a boiler explode by farting on it *Survived a long fall from an cliff, only to get his head banged Weaknesses *Is very clumsy *Has no fighting experience *Relies on GameSpeak *Shrykull ends immediately after use Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Oddworld Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Stealth Category:Strategists Category:Video Game Combatants